


5+1

by LazyRay



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: 5+1, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 04:52:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1332610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRay/pseuds/LazyRay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 попыток Риза намекнуть на возможность отношений между ними и 1 раз, когда Финч его понял.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Цветы

**Author's Note:**

> С феста по Person of interest на сообществе [person of interest fest](http://poifest.diary.ru/p192356246.htm).
> 
> По заявке: _Риз/Финч. 5 попыток Риза намекнуть на возможность отношений между ними и 1 раз, когда Финч его понял._

Финч глядел в монитор, подперев голову щекой, и хмурился. Он только сегодня получил этот Номер, но уже знал, почему мистеру Хиггинсу грозила опасность: нельзя было быть настолько строгим с подчиненными: они от этого... «звереют», – мягко подсказал его внутренний Риз. «Особенно, если от них так много утаивать», – сокрушенно добавил этот же настырный голос.  
Да ведь только дай волю таким подчиненным, так они сразу забивают твою голову своей болтовней! Кажется, Финчу нравился этот строгий мистер Хиггинс и его жёсткая рабочая этика. Хиггинсу просто не повезло с работниками. Особенно с одной: неуравновешенной истеричной дамой с внезапно прорезавшейся страстью к холодному оружию.   
А вот и что-то новенькое! Корпоративная вечеринка. Сегодня. В пять вечера.   
На ней обязательно должен появиться мистер Риз и, желательно, прямо сейчас.   
Финч только потянулся к телефону, как услышал знакомые шаги. В этот раз мистер Риз не счел нужным подкрадываться с целью напугать своего работодателя до визга и практически сердечного приступа. После того, первого раза, Финчу пришлось поставить лишнюю камеру у входа и датчик вдобавок, чтобы улавливал даже самое легчайшее и быстрое движение, на которое только способен бывший агент ЦРУ. Хватит с Финча сюрпризов...  
\- Доброе утро, Финч, – радостный голос, бодрый и веселый, очень хорошо.  
\- У нас новый номер, мистер Риз.  
Финч повернулся вместе с креслом и воззрился на Риза. Тот был одет в строгий темный костюм, как всегда, конечно, но в этот раз он добавил яркий галстук. И держал в руке огромный букет роз.  
\- Изумительно! – ахнул Финч.   
Риз ослепительно улыбнулся.  
\- Цветы! И приличный костюм! Вы просто идеально готовы для вечеринки мистера Хиггинса!   
Улыбка Риза немного померкла.  
\- Что? – спросил он.  
\- Вот адрес, мистер Риз, все остальное расскажу по дороге. Время не терпит!   
В азарте Финч даже забыл спросить, зачем Ризу нужны были цветы, если он еще даже не знал, что у них новый Номер.   
В любом случае мисс Джош ничего не предприняла на этой вечеринке.


	2. Подарки

\- Мистер Риз...  
\- Финч.  
\- Ох, вам не стоило...  
Даже сам Финч слышал, как неискренне звучат его отговорки, но ему было не до того: его руки гладили и ласкали то самое изумительное, редкое первое издание А. Азимова, так бесславно погибшее в пасти зверя с хорошим вкусом.  
Зверь, кстати, сидел у ног и косился на книгу. Проглот.  
Финч на всякий случай поднял своё сокровище повыше и с обожанием уставился на дарителя.  
Риз, восхитительный, вдумчивый, хороший Риз нашел ему еще один экземпляр! Хотя на самом деле это была его вина, что первый был потерян! Но всё равно, у самого Финча руки не доходили поискать еще один, а тут ему приносят готовенькое!  
\- Значит, тебе нравится, – в голосе Риза слышалась улыбка.  
\- Нравится? Вы даже не представляете, что это за книга! Коллекционеры готовы убить за этот экземпляр! – заливался соловьем Финч.  
\- Ну...  
Эта заминка заставила его речь внезапно оборваться.  
\- Нет, мистер Риз! Скажите, что вы этого не сделали! – с ужасом проговорил Финч, бессознательно прижимая книгу к себе.  
Даже если цена за нее была такой невозможно высокой...  
\- Господи, нет, – Риз закатил глаза. – За кого ты меня принимаешь.  
Финч даже обмяк от облегчения и не стал переспрашивать и уточнять, где Риз достал такое чудо.  
\- Ох, я же еще не поблагодарил вас за такой подарок!  
\- Да, кстати, Финч, я тут подумал...  
Пёс радостно махнул хвостом.  
\- Конечно! Её надо немедленно убрать! Безусловно! – Финч сорвался с места и энергично захромал подальше от Риза и его подозрительно вывалившего язык пса.  
\- Финч...  
\- Потом, мистер Риз, всё потом!  
В экстазе обладания Финч не обратил внимания на вполне человеческое рычание за спиной. Мало ли как там Риз общается со своим зверем.


	3. Ужин на двоих

\- Доброе утро, Финч.  
\- Доброе, мистер Риз.  
\- Чем порадуешь?  
\- Если вы про мисс Джош, то пока ничего определенного нет, придется вам и дальше следить за ней, – Финч недовольно оторвал взгляд от монитора. – А...  
... чем это так хорошо пахнет?  
В руках у Риза был пакет. Большой. Запах шел оттуда. Медведь увивался под ногами Риза и, безусловно, разделял интерес Финча к содержимому этого самого пакета. Финч положил руку на внезапно очнувшийся живот, пытаясь утихомирить его жалобы.  
\- Ужин, Финч, – Риз широко улыбался. – Или обед, если я правильно понимаю.  
Его глаза смеялись, но на этот раз им можно было простить насмешку.  
\- Умираю с голоду, – доверительно сообщил Финч и поморщился своей невольной болтливости.  
Риз, усмехаясь, передал ему пакет.  
\- Здесь достаточно для двоих, – проговорил он. – Я подумал, может, мы поужинаем вместе?  
В кармане плаща Риза пискнул телефон.  
\- Или нет, – бросил Риз, взглянув на смс. – Кажется, наша подруга все же затеяла что-то незаконное. Приятного аппетита, Финч.  
«Дело прежде всего», – подумал Финч с неясным сожалением, провожая его взглядом.


	4. Рыцарь

\- Можете вы не дергаться, мистер Риз?  
\- Не могу. Ай! Ой! Нежнее, Финч.  
Галстук еще оказалось возможным развязать, но вот платок под ним окончательно прилип к ране.  
\- Если б не ваша склонность получать раны... – бросил Финч, скрывая беспокойство за раздражением.  
\- Она бросилась на меня с ножом, что я мог поделать? – кротко ответил Риз, кажется, видевший его насквозь со всеми ухищрениями и недомолвками.  
\- Увернуться от нее?  
\- Я и увернулся.  
\- Надо намочить, – нерешительно проговорил Финч, – с этого края я никак не смогу...  
Риз поднял к ране вторую руку и быстро дернул платок. На этот раз он даже не дрогнул от боли.  
\- Так лучше?  
Финч не ответил ему, промывая порез. Ничего серьезного, на самом деле. Просто не все тут привычны к ножевым схваткам и не все в них участвовали раньше. Неудивительно, что Финч испугался. Еще менее удивительно, что Ризу пришлось защищать его.  
\- Жаль, – опечалился Риз, глядя на белый бинт. – Мне даже понравилось носить твои цвета. Как рыцарь, знаешь, у прекрасной дамы?  
Финч послал ему негодующий взгляд и с большим трудом поборол искушение затянуть бинт потуже.  
\- Понял, – скорбно сказал Риз, – сейчас не время.  
Но на следующий день Риз заявился в галстуке, который был близнецом погибшего во вчерашней стычке. Финч предпочел не комментировать поведение своего... рыцаря.


	5. Массаж

\- У нас пока нет Номера.  
Молчание из-за спины. Что за театральные паузы.  
\- И тебе доброе утро, Финч.  
Утро не было добрым. Утро началось с будильника, и невыспавшийся, слишком поздно лёгший Финч неудачно подскочил спросонок.  
Шея болела зверски.  
Как будто этого было мало, именно на сегодня Финч назначил самому себе перетряхнуть одну из своих многочисленных вымышленных личностей, перепроверить финансы, отметиться в социальных сетях – нелюбимая, рутинная, но необходимая работа.  
\- Мистер Риз, – раздраженно проговорил он, не отрывая взгляда от экрана.  
\- О, котятки и собачки, мистер... Дав*? – Риз чуть в ухо ему не дышал. – Да вы опасно живете!  
\- Мистер Риз! – взвился Финч и дернулся повернуться.  
Увы, шея, и в обычные дни не хвастающая мобильностью, отказывалась подчиняться совершенно, и в ответ на невольное движение отплатила огненной болью. Финч охнул и зажмурился, выдавливая невольно брызнувшие слезы. Он замер, пережидая приступ... и сначала даже не почувствовал легкое прикосновение, поглаживание. А когда сообразил, чьи горячие пальцы успокаивают его боль, что-то говорить уже не хотелось. Финч сложил руки на столе и уткнулся в них носом. К черту страх показаться слабым, и достоинство к черту же заодно: руки Риза были волшебными!  
\- Скажи, если я сделаю что-нибудь не так, – шепнул Риз, не прекращая свои поглаживания.  
Пришлось даже прикусить губу, чтобы не выразить стоном, насколько именно так Риз справляется со своей задачей.  
Чуть позже, когда боль уже ушла под ласковыми касаниями, он собрал всю свою волю в кулак и пробормотал слова благодарности. Он все еще не мог – не осмеливался – поглядеть в глаза Ризу.  
\- Финч.  
\- Пожалуйста, мистер Риз. Уйдите.  
Разрываясь между желанием отстраниться и желанием еще раз почувствовать прикосновение другого человека, Джона, Финч не услышал тихое «как пожелаешь, Гарольд».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Дав – dove – голубь


	6. +1

Риз положил ладони на плечи Финча и мягко, но неумолимо толкнул к стене. Круглые глаза за стеклами очков недоумевающе моргнули на него снизу вверх.  
\- Мистер Риз?  
Джон в очередной раз подумал, как ему нравится это «мистер Риз», как ему нравится эта вопросительная интонация, как ему, черт, нравится, что Финч ниже его ростом!  
\- Финч.  
Финч открыл рот, начиная что-то говорить, но у Джона были другие планы на эти губы. Он наклонил голову и поцеловал их.  
\- Ох, – сказал Финч, когда – нескоро! – ему была дана такая возможность.  
Его дыхание было неровным, его рот приоткрыт, у него были красивые зубы. Джон наклонился и еще раз поцеловал его.  
\- Теперь понимаешь? – спросил он, тоже задыхаясь. – Понимаешь, Гарольд?  
Лицо Финча было слегка раскрасневшимся, губы влажными и яркими. Кажется, до него начинало доходить. Вот он еще раз облизнулся и пробормотал прямо в губы Джона:  
\- Что ж вы раньше-то не сказали, мистер Риз.  
Джон зарычал и поволок свою отнюдь не сопротивлявшуюся добычу к диванчику. Он-то расскажет, он сейчас всё расскажет, да так, что у Гарольда не останется никаких сомнений и неясностей по этому вопросу.


End file.
